


Trouble in Calypso Paradise

by DragonPrincess



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Blood, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, General, Lemon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Twincest, Twins, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess/pseuds/DragonPrincess
Summary: Troy begins to have second thoughts about continuing his life being a bad guy, Tyreen on the other hand she loves it, she loves having the power. When Troy decides to suggest somethings to her about giving up being bad and making a truce to have a better life, Tyreen begins to really think and at the same time, she feels angry, Angry at him for wanting to leave her and maybe angry at herself.





	1. Chapter 1

Trouble in Paradise

Summary: Troy begins to have second thoughts about continuing his life being a bad guy, Tyreen on the other hand she loves it, she loves having the power. When Troy decides to suggest somethings to her about giving up being bad and making a truce to have a better life, Tyreen begins to really think and at the same time, she feels angry, Angry at him for wanting to leave her and maybe angry at herself.

Tyreen Calypso and her twin Troy Calypso, Had gone back to their domain to lay low as the vault hunter's run around with their head's cut off like a turkey, Taking Lilith the Firehawks, Abilities was a rough time, Troy had gotten some damage to his prosthetic arm while Tyreen's small body was swarming with the hawk's power.

The small ashy blond haired girl sat in the shared "throne", Aka a shitty brownish red looking chair that smelt like blood, Perfume and Cologne, That the pair took turn's sitting in, If one was sitting in the chair, the other would be on the armrest chilling. This time Troy was over at his table working on fixing his arm, Tyreen chilled getting her feet rubbed by a follower, this guy was probably close to his twenties maybe eighteen years old at the most, shaggy sandy hair, he had little splotches of facial hair on his face, he wore a army green beanie that had holes in it with a C.O.V button on the top of his beanie and some punk looking clothing to fit the group.

"Did you see the look on her little face?!" Tyreen shouts excitedly. "Ugh...more pressure...Need to feel hands." She adds talking to the lackey doing her feet massage.

"Ha, It was priceless, It's giving us plenty of more followers, Sister dear." Troy replies more quietly, not as clear as his back was facing away from her as he works on his repairs, he refused to look at her because there was apart of him that felt bad for hurting the siren, but he had to remember that whatever his sister wanted, she had to get, she was a brat like that.

He set his arm down and look over to his sister getting pampered by the follower and he sees another come up, this one was about 22 years old, eyeliner, tattoos he even had a C.O.V tat on his shoulder, Mohawk that was electric blue and neon green and some punk clothes as well keeping with the group image, This guy begins to rub her shoulders, Troy growls lowly annoyed with how they touched her, they were like animals dying to be touched, it made him sick.

"Just remember fellas, any one of you touch my sister inappropriately, I'll chop your fingers off and feed them to you." Troy says giving a sinister smile as he connects his arm back onto his body, his eyes leaving the feet rubber to look at the other, Who's hands dared to go lower towards his baby sister's breasts.

"Oh relax T, They aren't even thinking about touching me inappropriately...Right boys?" Tyreen questions.

"Of course not, Your highness." The guy rubbing her feet says not removing his gaze from her body.

"We'd never do that to you, We know how protective you are of your pretty sister here, Lord Calypso. " The guy rubbing her shoulders responds. Troy glares at the male seeing his hands trail down her shoulders, down barely touching her chest.

-3...2...1...Snap-

Troy grabbed a wireless drill and walked from the other side of the room, moving past the guy who rubbed his sisters feet and slid behind the man who stood rubbing Tyreen's shoulders and held him in an arm lock and turned the drill on, it buzzing loudly the guy looks over his eyes wide eyed terrified as his breathing picked up, his heart raced as his eyes locked onto the drill bit that spun as Troy's finger held onto the button to keep it going. The guy didn't have any chance to bed for his life or to say sorry as Troy was already pressing the metal into his temple, drilling it into his head, piercing the skin letting bloody splatter, you could hear a crack as the metal hit skull, drilling into the bone and reaching his brain killing him. The guy rubbing Tyreen's small feet stares up as Troy drills into the follower, Watching in horror as Troy's eyes glow a crimson red from his shared siren ability and anger, the guy trembles and races out of the domain, Leaving the Calypso's alone together.

Tyreen sat in the chair in the same position as she had been when the men were massaging her, watching as the man who had once rubbed her shoulders was being drilled into, his blood spilling on her. The ashy blonde haired girl watches and grins as the follower who rubbed her feet looked in fright and ran away, she gives a pout.

"Troy, You killed our follower...And made the other one run away." Tyreen whines. "Not too mention you got me all bloody." She adds getting up and stretching her body to work out her muscles from sitting too lock and being worked on, she grabbed the drill that was now off since Troy stopped drilling, Tyreen sets it down on the table by the couch.

"I didn't like the way they were touching you, not to mention how they look at you...I tried to make them listen to my demands but that dickhead refused so I ended his life." Troy replies wiping blood from Tyreen's face with a cloth.

Tyreen smiles up at him, he was so tall so she couldn't reach him so she raised her arms to him motioning for him to pick her up and which he did. Tyreen draped her arms around his neck, her fingers brushing against his robot spine.

"I'm proud of you, We'll make more followers to replace such scum who don't listen." Tyreen replies.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Darling sister...You're a mess and you can't go on camera looking like that, Our followers won't be pleased." Troy says changing the way he held her into a bridal style position, Tyreen's arm dangled around his neck as her other arm rested in her lap.

"We still have our meeting with Hyperion, With Maliwan in our clutches and Hyperion we are on the way to the top, No one will want to mess with us and we can take down those who don't agree with our choices. " Tyreen responds as she was being sat down, she begins to remove her clothes as Troy ran the bath, he looked away so he didn't see her in such a vulnerable way, sometimes he didn't care but sometimes he wanted to be respectful, her jacket, her top, the multiple belts she had to go through before getting to her pants to remove them and her underwear.

Troy helps her into the small but decent marble tub so she didn't slip, Yes Tyreen was a goddess in the eyes of the public but Troy knew her being related and she was sometimes clumsy. He sighs.

Tyreen looks at him as she sits in the tub feeling the warmth on her body, her siren tattoos light up in the water, pleased by the heat of the water and bubbles, She knew there was something on his mind.

"Spit it out, Troy." Tyreen ordered, she had to be tough on him sometimes because deep down under his tough exterior, he was sensitive and she had to push him in order for him to get stronger.

"Ty, What if..." Troy starts slowly, clearly having something on his brain. Tyreen had sensed something troubled her twin but she just couldn't put her finger on it, and usually she'd be able to pinpoint but Troy wasn't exactly giving out hints, So she chose to wait until the twin opened up to her, which he would, he couldn't keep bottled up forever when it came to Tyreen and she knew that.

"What if what, What are you trying to say, Troy?" Tyreen questions wanting him to spit it out, she bit her tongue slightly in annoyance at how he dragged it on.

"What if..." Troy starts up again, it was clear he was nervous. He sighed once more taking a deep breath. "What if we make a truce with Pandora...?"

Troy's suggestion had made Tyreen go dead silent, the sound of their breathing could be heard plus the sound of the running water spilling into the tub.

Troy stared at her his expression, expressionless hoping to show to sign of nervousness of waiting or any excitement if there had been any in his body from the idea of living in Sanctuary, in Peace, in Luxury of food, liquor, gambling and all sort of stuff.

And so they sat in silence...Tyreen soaping up her body and letting the waters wash the suds away, the water turning red from the blood of the follower that once lingered on her body.

"Ty..." Troy breaking the silence, As he calls her name softly.

"What Troy?" Tyreen responds shortly, he had heard him, clear as day but she just wasn't ready to answer him, she didn't want to get into this conversation but she knew it was going to come one day and she knew it needed to be dealt with, She loved her brother but she needed to rip the band-aid off, he was softer than her so of course he'd start to feel sympathy towards the people they conquered. She sighs to herself as her thought was interrupted as Troy asks her again.

"Aren't you going to answer me, I suggested a truce between us and Pandora...Don't you want to stop running and looking over your shoulder and wondering if today is going to be the day that we finally get killed?" Troy asks.

"Are you fucking stupid, Troy?" Tyreen barks, her hands grip the white marble tub side as she glares dagger into his soul.

"This conversation is over..." Troy replies not wanting to fight with his stubborn sister.

"Troy, We are living the life, We got followers and we can get whatever we want, when we want...Why would you suggestion to give up our life and turn into a slave of the Pandorians..." Tyreen replies clearly not finished with the conversation that Troy started.

"I get it..." Troy snaps slightly. "I...It's just...Just that I would enjoy a nice hot meal every now and then instead of eating scraps and drinking shit liquor, Ya know..." Troy adds.

"You live in a fantasy world, Troy...Grow up, Living is all about surviving...We stick together, us against the world and we will live on..." Tyreen snaps getting out of the tub, dripping wet, she marches out of the bathroom without drying off and without covering her body with a towel.

Troy sighs defeated, his sister was always hot-heated, there was no way of getting through to her, it was either her way or the highway. Troy groans and pulls the plug to drain the tub and picks up her sweaty, dirty, bloody clothing and leaves the bathroom to throw her clothes into the wash so she'd have something to wear for battle.

Tyreen sat criss-cross on the bed of the bedroom that they shared.

She was clothed in her pajamas that consisted of a black sports bra and shorts, she combed her hair so it wouldn't poof up in the morning.

Troy comes in undressing to his boxers, they had to share a bed because it was a small place, he sits down taking the comb from her finishing up Tyreen's hair.

"I'm sorry I riled you up, Ty...You should have seen your face and heard yourself though...It was funny, I should of gotten it on tape..." Troy says.

"It's not funny when your twin comes and says he wants to be on the Pandora side... " Tyreen says turning her back to him giving him the cold shoulder.

Troy chuckles and finishes combing her hair and drapes an arm around her neck holding her from behind.

"I was kidding about the whole sanctuary thing, I would miss skag meat. " Troy replies.

"W-what you were kidding? " Tyreen asks glancing back at him.

"That's why I said you should of seen the look on your face, sis. " Troy says snickers pulling away and laying down his back facing away from her.

"Fuck you" Tyreen snaps and whacks him, she was relieved about Troys words though.

"I love you too, Ty." He replies already sounding like he was close to passing out.

Tyreen lays down staring at his back, Was he telling the truth she wandered in her brain, he sounded so sincere about wanting truce, to have peace in Sanctuary. Questions bothered her as she tried to sleep through the night.

So here comes the meeting with Hyperion and Troy is walking in well refreshed while Tyreen is walking behind him, sluggishly, tired from being up at night alone with the thoughts in her head.

Tyreen thought about it more and more and she realized that Troy was always a good boy, he had his dark side, the side he flaunted at the base, on camera and in battle but underneath he was good...He would fit in at Sanctuary, As for her...She would never fit in.

"Tyreen, you okay? " Troy asks snapping her out of her head.

"Y-yeah, I just slept funky...That bed is really a piece of shit. " Tyreen replies rubbing her neck to get kinks out of it.

"Don't worry, I'll fix you up a nice hot cup of coffee and you'll be feeling yourself once again and then you'll be ready to take on the world, Dear sister." Troy replies as he leans down and brings his arm around her small body, he presses his lips to the top of her head showing her a small amount of affection, It was normal enough as they were close.

"You're too good to me, Troy." Tyreen replies, yawning she brings her hand up to muffle her yawn so it wasn't so loud it would alert the workers of the Hyperion company.

Tyreen watches as her tall brother walks over to the table where the coffee, tea, soda, water and snack foods sat for the employees and guests. While he was fetching her a cup of coffee, she stood awkwardly, her eyes taking in her scenery, she catches the watchmen holding their guns and pacing back and forth to protect the place, one of them looked at her causing her to advert her eyes back to her brother who had finished stirring her cup.

Troy makes his way back over to his darling sister and hands her the cup making sure she took it by the brown sleeve so she didn't burn her little fingers and palm.

"Coffee with white chocolate mocha with whipped cream, I added some chocolate drizzle but not a whole lot so its not overpowering, Drink up babe." Troy says, he had the habit of calling his sister "Babe." A guy gets lonely after a while of being attached to his sister and single, not having time to date nor go on Tinder.

Tyreen didn't mind it at all, she brings the cup to her lips blowing on the heat to cool it, she sips it and gives a satisfied. "Ah..." As it went down her throat, heating up her inside.

"Enjoying our coffee, It's high quality coffee, we get shipments from Amora Coffee company and all our syrups we receive from Torani as long as we recommend their name to our costumers and so on...Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Calypso it's so good to finally meet you, I am Mr. Blake, Vice President of Hyperion Co. Our President is out on vacation with his lady and had asked me to fill in for him. " Mr. Blake says all of a sudden appearing behind the pair.

Tyreen and Troy look at each other having a knowing look and snicker under their breaths knowing that this jackass was sucking up to them, probably hoping he'd be spared if the two twins went psycho and tore the place apart and looted them of their high quality guns.

Tyreen sets the cup down by an exotic plant and smiles at him. "Lead the way, Mr. Blake...We'd like to begin our business in a more private room." Tyreen says.

"Uh...Of course, Right this way." He replies, sweating from his brow, he uses his tie to wipe the sweat away as Tyreen pushed past him.

"Your toupee is falling off, buddy...Better check it." Troy says pushing past making sure his prosthetic arm bumped his shoulder knowing it would leave a bruise on the short chubby man in his late 50's.

Tyreen and Troy get escorted into a big business meeting room by the same watchmen who stared at Tyreen, they basically shove them inside the room.

"You could be a lot nicer to us ya know...We may just let you live, Big fella." Tyreen says spinning around on the heel of her boot.

Troy looks around the room and grabs the bottle of probably expensive whiskey and pours a glass, drinking letting his sister do her job in teasing the watch guy.

"Mr. Blake will be right with you, he had to go take care of something important..." The guy says shortly and he closes the door.

"Isn't he a ray of fucking sunshine?" Tyreen questions turning to her brother who was drinking away happily. "Careful Troy, Don't want to get drunk and accidentally send a droid to kill the man who's gonna side with us. " Tyreen adds noticing the bottle going lower and lower.

"Chill Ty, I'm just enjoying a little...Paradise." Troy says sipping the whiskey.

Tyreen rolls her eyes knowing her twin was going to get drunk if he touched anymore of the liquor, knowing Hyperion it was pretty expensive and most likely strong stuff, she took a seat on the long meeting table crossing her leg over the other all lady like as she looks at her jagged or chipped nails.

"I'm gonna have to force that little Tina girl to do my nails again, Last time was rough...Her dumb father showed up and almost tore me to pieces..." Tyreen says babbling on now, it was clear she was getting bored.

Troy walks over and stand next to her watching as she picked at her nails.

"You know...If we made peace with Pandora and we lived in Sanctuary, you'd be able to go get your nails done without any issue and I would be able to drink the good stuff...It would be paradise." Troy says.

Tyreen clutches her fists and grit her teeth, there he went again talking about peace with those snobs, she sighs and rest her hands on the table, her finger tips gripping the table side.

"What would be paradise, Is that these guys agreeing to work with us without any fight..." Tyreen says changing the subject, Troy knew she didn't want to talk about it but he couldn't help but bring it up.

"Ty...Why do you resist to talk about this, Why do you refuse to make it an option?" Troy asks.

"I don't want to hear it Troy...We have a business meeting to do and you are starting to piss me off with this shit about peace with Sanctuary, I don't want to hear another word about Sanctuary, Do I make myself clear...?" Tyreen snaps.

"Whatever Ty-Die, You're so fucking stubborn...One day, it's going to get you killed and I don't want to see that happen..." Troy says, he was finally speaking his mind.

Tyreen wondered, how did a boy who chose to not speak his mind because he chose to go along with what she wanted go from being forced to speak to just blurting out what came to his head, he pissed her off is all she knew right now.

"Fine, If you don't want to be around to see it then get the fuck out, Troy...I don't need you, I can fend for myself." Tyreen snaps angrily, when she was angry she tore into the person she was angry with, her words were like biting your own tongue and actually biting it off.

Troy looks at her shocked to hear her say those things to him, that she didn't him, he moved away from her side.

"Fine Ty...Enjoy your fucking meeting, I hope you choke on your power." Troy snaps coldly and storms out just as the vice president walked in.


	2. Tyreen's excitement, Troy's explosion

Tyreen returns to the domain where she and Troy live, Of course fanatics hung around guarding the place so enemies wouldn't attack and destroy their shithole home. 

"Troy, Troy where are you?!?!?" Tyreen yells trying to find his whereabouts, for a shithole there was a lot of space. "Troy, Stop ignoring me and notice me when I call for you!?"

The dark haired twin, walks out from the bedroom that the two shared due to the place being small, He seemed too of been busy, Tyreen assumed he was tinkering with his prosthetic again, he's always wanting to improve it, she could swear that someday he's gonna break it. 

"What is it, Ty-Die? "Troy asks leaning in the doorway, his robot hand resting against the frame of the door and the other at his side, so either he quickly put his arm back on his nub thinking there was an attack or perhaps he wasn't working on his arm. 

Tyreen came to the conclusion....He was jerking his meat. To tease him or not to tease him as she thought to herself, she figured quickly to get to the point before Troy lost interest in the topic. 

"We did it, Troy! " Tyreen chimes a big grin on her face as she stares at her brother. 

"Did what? "Troy questions, You see Troy left before the meeting went on because he and Tyreen got into a fight, the talk of peace with Sanctuary doesn't sit well with Tyreen and when Tyreen was mad, she blurted out words. 

"Hahaha silly....I talked Mr. Blake into siding with us, it's all hush hush though because Mr. CEO aka Rhys kind of talks with Team Ex-Firehawk. "Tyreen replies, she squeals from excitement of job well done. 

"Did you suck that tools dick just to get him to agree? "Troy asks flatly crossing his arm resting it on the metal one as he leanshis metal arm on the frame. 

Tyreen gasps in horror hearing her brother talk this way to her, usually he'd be like "Good job, my dearest sister" Or "We're on our way to the top, Soon everyone will know our names, Let's post to the propaganda and celebrate. "

But not this time, Troy was being a dick in her eyes but now that she thinks about it, she interrupted his jack off time. 

Tyreen walks over to him and circles her arms around his waist making him move his hands to the side, she rest her head on his chest, her body sitting into his coat perfectly. 

"Mmmm Troy, You know I'm not that type of girl. " Tyreen says. 

"I don't know these days, you keep flaunting your body to our fanatics, you probably fuck them in our bed. " Troy replies shortly. 

"Awww Troy you're so grouchy....Im sorry for ruining your jerk off session but don't worry I can make it up to you, Let's celebrate my win...." Tyreen replies as she places her lips on his bare chest leaving a kissy mauve lipstick stain, her hands sneaks into the hem of his pants and boxers wanting his attention. 

Troy's eyes followed Tyreen's hand that snaked it's way into his loose pants and boxers, he grunts slightly feeling her hand touch his dick, he bites his lip chewing on the flesh when she strokes his meaty dick inside his now restricting boxers, He knew she was high from their win with the Hyperion, Correction her win as she just stated. 

Troy hisses baring his teeth and grabs her small wrist, Removing her hand from his pants and undergarments and push her back against the wall getting a distance between the pair. 

"Your win....I thought we were in this together, Ty....You're always all about yourself..." Troy snaps. 

"It's our win, You know how I am, It slipped... You should know by now I mean us...Come on and relax your temper and fuck me. " Tyreen says coming back to Troy and leaning up on her tippy toes grabbing the collar of his hood making him lean down to meet her height, she pecks his lips wanting him to give in and deepen the kiss they shared. 

Troy pulled away once again and sighs. "Have you ever thought about what I want?"

"Of course I think about what you want, why do you think when I send the slave out for breakfast that when I ask him for a latte and a bagel or muffin that I tell him to get you a donut and a hot chocolate and I thought about getting you a scarf on the way back from the meeting. " Tyreen replies. 

"You think about getting me fed and have fashion, that's just great Tyreen....Have you ever thought that maybe I'm tired of being on the bad guy side that maybe I'd like to sleep in a nice warm bed and have decent food?" Troy asks. 

"God Troy if you wanted a nice bed we will steal a new bed and we'll even get nice blankets and as for food we'll go steal from restaurants. " Tyreen responds. 

"Tyreen...I want a better life, I want to dip into my siren abilities, I want you to stop having to throw yourself at men to get what you want, I want to get you education and medical attention. " He says pouring his heart out to her. 

Tyreen twitches. "You're talking about turning into Sanctuary again aren't you?" Tyreen says signing annoyed. 

Troy avoids eye contact with her seeing she was getting irritated by the conversation. 

"Troy I've told you that it isn't gonna happen, we're bad guys...Do you honestly think they'll let us in with open arms? No they'll send us to prison or even execute us, the sanctuary is a monster. " Tyreen snaps. 

"I'm leaving Tyreen..." Troy says turning around going into the bedroom. 

"Leaving?!" Tyreen snaps and follows him into the bedroom. "You can't be serious, You are not gonna go try and make peace with Sanctuary..." 

"It's worth a try. " Troy replies and slings bag over shoulder and walks past her. 

"You're insane!!" Tyreen yells turning to him and punches his shoulder, you could almost hear the crack of his muscles popping as she hit him, it was already forming. 

Troy doesn't budge as she hits him. "Come with me, Ty..." 

"Hell no, I'm not stupid I'm not gonna give my life, I have too much to live for...Change your mind, stop being stupid, wake up and smell the skags,Troy! Walking in there is suicide! You need me Troy...How are you gonna stay alive!?" Tyreen yells. 

"I'll find a way or maybe I'll die and end up in the news as famous bad guy turning good has died of losing his life source...Goodbye sister. " Troy continued walking and soon Tyreen heard the door slam shut. 

Tyreens heart sinks in her chest as he left, shock hitting her hard…

He had left her. 

Tyreen screams furiously as she flips the desk causing papers to fly, pens and pencils and equipment falling onto the floor and CD's going with them. Tyreen grabs the stapler and throws it at a vase breaking it causing flowers to spill out, some fall on the floor with water pouring out. 

"Is everything okay in her Tyreen?!" A fanatic shouts entering the room obviously hearing the sounds, Most knew not to go in so most likely they drew straws, this guy getting the short one. 

"Clean up the mess while I bathe...." Tyreen pushes past the follower and walks off towards the bathing area leaving the fanatic alive and in charge of cleaning. 

Troy walked miles and miles in the desert, his bag slung on his shoulder, it had been hours now and he was still trying to hack into the Sanctuary to find its location. 

"Fuck their security is high..." Troy says, he stops and sighs. "They could be a long ways away...I'm gonna die out here. " He says to himself. 

He hears gun fire close by as he notices a fire in going in the near by camping grounds. 

As he enters, he sees a group of fanatics circling something, he growls lowly.

"I'd back off if I were you, Boys and Girls…" Troy spat toughly, Knowing that he would have hold on the fanatics from being Tyreen's twin.

One of them, a guy with shaggy hair covering his eyes probably because he was on something toxic turned to them and gave a wild grin.

"Oh lookie, It's the traitorous Troy." He says.

"Shut up that's no way to talk to your God...Know your place." Troy snaps, he felt his stomach twist at the word traitorous, he wasn't a traitor he kept thinking, he was just doing what was best for him.

"You're no longer our God, God's don't turn their back on their family!" A female fanatic yells.

"Yeah, You left poor Tyreen all by herself you monster." The first guy joins in.

It dawned on Troy, Word has spread…Tyreen was angry as hell. Troy noticed they had a small girl cornered, she had short Raven hair that a hood hung over, some fighting clothes and vault merch on her clothing.

She belonged to Sanctuary…

"Let the girl go and pick on someone of your own size." Troy says to the fanatics, Realizing this girl was important.

"Hahaha as if, we're bringing this Hunter as gift to our God and if you deny us then I'll shoot you dead." The female fanatic says pulling out her SMG pointing it at Troy.

The male fanatic opens up a switchblade clearly ready to carve up the girl they'd cornered, the others kept in close so she didn't run.

Troy growls and steps forward and punches the female knocking her to the ground and takes her gun.

"God I hate hitting girls but if a girls asking for it then so be it." Troy says kicking her in the side as he points the gun at the guy.

"Look out!!" The girl who was cornered screamed towards Troy.

He turns around just as a fanatic shoots at him, Luckily hes quick, he held up his metal arm as a shield taking in the bullets and uses the SMG and shoots the fanatic in the head.

"Stupid bastard…Now friends, Do you wish to let the girl go and live or die like them?" Troy asks two trembling siblings.

"Run along you jerks." The girl says taunting them.

They scurry off as quick as they could so they didn't get killed, Troy grins and drops the gun and turns to walk off.

"Wait!" The girl shouts going after him. "You have a metal arm, That is so cool!" She chimes.

"Yeah, Well..." He looks as it as it begins to spark from the bullets. "Probably not cool anymore, Now run along and go home." He replies patting her head with his flesh hand.

"I must know my rescuers name." The girl says.

"…Troy…" Troy answers hesitant.

"Nice too meet you, Names Ava…You know I had it back there, Right?" Ava responds.

"It didn't look like it, Smalls." Troy replies turning to walk again.

Ava follows him like a lost puppy, Troy looks down at her and then realized his setting, It was the Tundra.

"Why are you out here by yourself, Shouldn't you be with your parents in the Sanctuary?" Troy questions.

"Well about that…I was on the Sanctuary ship working on a ship and let's just say someone pushed a button and the ship and I landed here." Ava answers.

As soon as Ava answered him, All of a sudden Troy gets risen up into the sky with a blue field orb around him, he growls.

"Let me down!" Troy shouts looking around to try and find his attacker. "I will end you when I get out of this!" 

"Get out of this, Haha…I'm gonna drain you of your life for attacking a member of Sanctuary." The sound of a woman could be heard and soon coming out of the shadows stood a woman with electric blue hair, blue lips and blue siren tattoos.

Troy was dealing with another siren, his sister was a handful enough but now this girl.

"I….Wasn't causing any harm to her…." Troy says feeling his body grow weak.

"That's what they all say." The woman says circling him and finding her spot next to Ava.

"Maya, He's telling the truth!" Ava responds. "Let him down, he saved me from some bad guys!" Ava adds.

"Is this true?" Maya asks.

"Y…Yes…A bunch of…Fanatics that are my sisters must have been patrolling and found this girl, They were about to take her to Tyreen or worse kill her." Troy replies.

"Maya…You gotta believe him, I'd be dead or a kidnapped girl that's held for ransom." Ava replies

Maya sighs. "I'm convinced." 

Maya slowly lets Troy down from her phaselock, he lays on the ground, his eyes closed and his body still.

Ava runs over to Troy and sits on her knees looking at the man out cold.

"Maya, You killed him!" Ava cries, she looks up from Troy's body to Maya staring into her eyes.

Tyreen sits in the throne chair, her arms on the chair as her head buries in them sobbing, Next to her was a picture of her and Troy posing together, the video clip of them kicking Lilith's ass playing in the background.

"Why did he leave me?!?!" Tyreen cries, No one in the room as she shouts about her issues. "My own brother walking away from me!! I kept him alive and this is how he treats me?!?!"

"Uh…Lady Tyreen?" A fanatic says, Just coming into the room. The same one who was sent in before.

"What is it, You troll?!?!?!" Tyreen looks up, Her mascara running down her face.

"I apologize for interrupting your Godly duties but I've just gotten word that some of your fanatics have been struck down and some had run away." He says timidly.

"Who did this?" Tyreen asks, she figured it had to be those snobby Sanctuary people.

"It was your brother….He saved the girl they had cornered." The fanatic answers.

"My brother…Troy killed and scared them away just to save a little girl…." Tyreen says trying to comprehend.

"Yes and this girl may be a future siren….A fanatic said they saw the famous Vault Hunter, Maya come into the mix, she was concerned about the girl." The fanatic says.

"Is that all?" She replies.

"No…I'm sad to tell you that, Troy is dead…She phaselocked him to death." The fanatic answers.

Tyreen's heart sunk into her chest hearing of her brother dying, Yeah she was heartless but she wasn't that heartless, especially when it came to her twin.

Tyreen screams in anger, Her scream so high pitched it broke the windows and mirrors, It made the fanatic cower down behind the chair.

"War is on…" Tyreen says. "Don't worry Troy I'll kill them all for you…"


	3. Troy's Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyreen was just told her brother was struck down, Maya and Ava take Troy into Sanctuary. How is Tyreen handling it and what's going on with Troy?

Chapter 4

Troy Calypso's eyes slowly open, everything fuzzy as he felt groggy, drained even. Waking up more, his blue eyes adjusting slowly begins to take in his surroundings and soon realizes he's in a cage

*I'm in a fucking cage...* He thought cursing to himself.

"Hello?!?!? Anyone home!? Trick or Treat!?" Troy shouts looking around the empty cell room.

No answer.

"I'm awake now and by the minute I'm getting bored, Someone entertain me!" Troy shouts playfully. No one answered him again. "I'm waiting for my candy!" 

Coming into the room, Lilith walks up stopping in front of the bars of the cell seeing Troy laying upside down on his bed.

"What is it you want?!" Lilith yells irritated, clearly she had been busy in the other room and Troy's nagging had certainly fired her up.

"Woah woah…Easy Ex-Firehawk, You'll catch the room on fire with your anger….." Troy says rolling off the bed and getting up to stand by the cell bars to get a good look at Lilith.

"Cut to the chase…." Lilith says shortly.

Troy swallows hard, here he was in a cell facing the commander of the Crimson Raiders, It was his moment to ask, ask for shelter to finally live in the place people called Sanctuary.

"I…I want to live in Sanctuary." Troy says softly nervous now as it was becoming the moment of Truth.

Lilith goes silent hearing what Troy wanted and begins to chuckle, she crossed her arms letting her breasts bounce, He took a glance but not a long once, he was already the bad guy didn't want to make the situation worse.

"You…You want to live in Sanctuary…Hahah is this some kind of trick, where's your sister, she's got to be close." Lilith says bringing her arms down, her once tattooed arm rest on her hip.

"It's not funny, Firehawk…I'm serious I want to live here why doesn't anyone take me seriously….This isn't a trick, My sister is back on Pandora, I left her." Troy responds slightly ticked, His sister never took him seriously and now this woman, he wasn't gonna let her get away with it.

"You and your sister took my powers and have caused so much trouble, you can't live here as long as I breathe." Lilith snaps.

"You bitch, Haven't you heard that people make mistakes?!?!?" Troy snaps back, he was almost a ticking timebomb.

"Monsters don't make mistakes.…" Lilith replies, she sounded depressed and hurt.

Troy looks down shattered, he then takes a look at the red haired woman who stood avoiding his gaze. He then realized, her ego was shot, her powers were syphoned by his sister and he took part of that, he sighed.

"I'm sorry…" Troy says softly.

"Sorry doesn't bring them back!!!! I was the great Firehawk, I could do anything, I had purpose and now...I'm nothing, All thanks to your sister and you, So you aren't getting out of that ." Lilith replies turning away shedding tears, she refused to show him her emotions, he didn't deserve it infact she decided to walk out of the prison room.

"I saved your kid siren, She would have been dead if it weren't for me!!!" Troy yells as she walks out, he slams his hand on the metal bar, his eyes go wide realizing they took his prosthetic. "FUCK!!!!"

Xxxxxx

Tyreen laid in her shitty bed, sprawled out naked on the bed, flat pillows propping her head up.

She stared at a fanatic, the same fanatic who told her that Troy was gone, he was in front of her taking in her small body, the fanatics hands cup her breasts massaging them, receiving a few moans from Tyreen's lips, his hands run down her body eager to feel her pussy, he looks at her and licks his lips.

"Is it alright for me the touch your pussy, It's begging for it." The fanatic says.

"I called you in here to fuck so go at it…" Tyreen replies narrowing her gaze at him, he was so timid and she wanted a man to take what he wanted.

The fanatics fingers begins to feel up her shaved pussy, his fingers dipping to find her clitoris and begins to rub.

"Pressure…" Tyreen orders, spreading her legs for him and spreads her lips with her hand as the other plays with her nipples.

The fanatic adds pressure, receiving 'mmmm's.' From his Queen. He then adds more pressure and more causing Tyreen to make a pained noise.

"Relax, My biggest fan." Tyreen says guiding his fingers at where they need to be. "Rub me in circles and give up and down motions, Don't forget to let your finger slightly tease my hole.." 

"Yes ma'am." The fanatic replies taking in her every word, he rubs her a couple of times before sliding his finger down to tease her hole, he moves it back up running it against her clit.

"Mmmm…Keep doing that…" Tyreen demands.

"Oh good good it feels good…I'm gonna fuck you good." The fanatic says adding in dirty talk.

He moves his finger faster sliding it down her pussy, teasing her hole again he speedily goes up scratching her slightly, Tyreen growls.

"If you're gonna get me off you need your damn nails trimmed to the nub." Tyreen snaps.

The guy bites his finger nail to the bone almost. "Alright, I got this here we go again."

"No no no.…Use your mouth." Tyreen orders refusing to let his fingers anywhere near her.

"Understood." He lowers himself and begins to flick his tongue on her clit, licking her pussy lapping up her juices she had from masturbating before.

You see Tyreen was using a vibrator that Troy had found on a patrol run awhile ago, she was getting off to it until it wasn't working anymore and then that was when she called in the biggest fan.

"I'm going to fuck you good, Do you like that idea my little fuck toy, you're gonna submit to me." He says as he sucks on her pussy.

"Enough, Enough!" Tyreen pushes him away.

"Did you release, If you did so cool….uh will you suck me off now?" The fanatic asks.

Tyreen growls at him and turns him into a husk and lays back on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Ugh...Troy, I need you back here…" Tyreen says talking to herself.

Xxxxxx

Troy sits in his cell, on the small bed in the corner, he was messing with his nub arm his back facing away from the bars as he heard footsteps entering the room.

"I'm not interested in talking to you unless I get a lawyer." Troy says not bothering to look over 

"A lawyer? What you think this is, a court room?" The sound of a country woman talking filled his ears.

"Go away." Troy replies turning around and looking to the short, woman who was chubby but had curves to mix with them, she had a heart tattoo on her boob and she held his arm. "Give that back!!"

"Geez alright alright, I didn't steal it y'know I was fixing on it." The woman says as she slides the arm into the cell.

Troy rubs over and grabs it instantly, it was like a little rat running over and stealing the cheese from the trap and not getting stuck, he went back to his place on the bed and begins to put it on.

"What's your name and what did you do to my arm?" Troy asks.

"The names Ellie and I fixed on your arm because it was sparkin and some wires were fried but thanks to my brother Scooter who loves these kinds of things, he had scraps so I can fix it. Rest in peace my brother." Ellie replies tearing up.

"Thank you…Hey don't cry, I'm not in the right place to comfort a pretty woman who's shedding tears." Troy replies.

"My My you think I'm pretty?" Ellie asks clearly never hearing those words before in her life.

"Yeah…" Troy says flexing his arm to get it working properly again.

"Aww shucks, You're a sweetie." Ellie replies.

"You really know your stuff, but I gotta recommend adding in a food despenser and fill it with food so I can sneak in a treat." Troy says.

"That is genius, You never know when you'll need a snack on the go." Ellie says. "Did you build this arm?" 

"I was given that arm but I've made modifications to it." Troy says.

"That's amazing…You know you'd be good down in the garage with me working on cars and gagets." Ellie says.

"That sounds like a great time and we can drink energy drinks and talk about comic books." Troy replies.

"Oh yeah, That Emma Frost got some nice titties." Ellie says.

"Emma? No way, Black Cat is hotter, she got that latex and her boobs hangout." Troy responds.

"Hmmm…You might be right about that…" Ellie says.

Troy and Ellie spend hours chatting about cars and tools and comics, etc. The door opens and they both peek to see whos interrupting their time of chatter.

Ava walks into the room and joins Ellie, she had a cup of hot chocolate for herself and she brought one for Troy.

"Oh Ellie, I didn't realize you'd be here I would have brought you one." Ava says.

"Awww sweetheart I don't need all that chocolate, I'm on a diet but thank you." Ellie says.

Ava gives Troy his drink and she drinks on hers 

"Hot chocolate…I haven't had this since I was a kid…" Troy says inhaling the scent of the heated milky cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"Seriously? Where have you been, It's so good." Ava replies now almost chugging hers.

"I've been out in the dumps for a long time now where I steal scraps and dig through garbages." Troy replies drinking his cup of hot chocolate.

"In other words, the boys been in the ghetto lands." Ellie chimes in.

"O-oh I forgot you don't get luxury out there…It must be hard." Ava says setting her cup down.

"Heh dont worry about it…I wanted to get away from it so I came here, I'm stuck in a cage but at least I got a fluffy pillow and cooked food." Troy says. "I can't complain really." He relaxes on his bed after he was done with his hot chocolate.

"It's so not fair….He should come out for saving me." Ava says.

"Yeah, but what Lil says goes." Ellie replies patting Ava's shoulder.

"Don't feel sorry for me, I'm just a rat boy." Troy says fluffing his pillow getting more relaxed.

"Lilith is such a bitch, I'm sure she's done bad stuff in her days!" Ava snaps.

"What's going on in here?" Entering the scene, Maya walks up to stand by Ava.

"I'll let you be now, Troy if you need anything don't be afraid to holler." Ellie says walking out.

"Oh good you're here to pick up your siren, she's working herself up." Troy says not bothering to look up.

"I hope she didn't disturb you...Good night." Maya says keeping it short, she grabs Ava ready to go.

"You almost killed me." Troy says.

"I would of succeeded if Ava didn't make me stop and tell me she saved you…Call it a one time thing." Maya says. 

"So I'm free game now?" Troy asks.

"I thank you for saving Ava but as far as I'm concerned right now, Yeah they can do what they want to you, Think about this while you're locked up in here....How can you live with terrorizing innocent people and stealing siren abilities…" Maya replies exiting the room.

"Sorry..." Ava replies following her mentor, she looks back at Troy who watched them leave.

Troy sat in the cell watching the pair go, he growls lowly clenching his hands angrily. His red tattoos glowing in response.

"If only I had Tyreen's teleporty ability..." He says to himself.

Xxxxxx

Tyreen sat in her throne munching on Popcorn Tink scrolling through her Echo at pictures and videos she took with Troy.

"God's don't negotiate...hahaha aww....That was a good one..." Tyreen says depressed wiping away tears with a tissue, her mascara and the rest of her eye makeup smearing.

"My God Queen!!!" A fanatic shouts running into the room approaching Tyreen.

Tyreen hisses and sets her Echo down and stands up her tattoos glowing ready to husk the fan.

"You dare interrupt me, I am mourning my parasite brother!!" Tyreen snaps. "The last person who interrupted me of an important thing was skinned alive by Troy and then I turned em into a husk!!!"

"Well my Queen I have great news, I seen your brother be taken in by Sanctuary!" The fanatic shouts excited to get her news across to the woman who was worshipped by the fanatic and other fanatics all around the lands.

Tyreen stumbles back slumping in the throne as she processed the information she was given of her brother being taken to Sanctuary.

"Sanctuary!!!!" Tyreen yells clenching her fists in fury. "I hope you know how to handle a camera, We are going live!"


End file.
